


"I'm really drunk... help me"

by leiden_potato



Series: tumblr one shots [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drunk Noct, M/M, One-sided pining, and an uncaffienated ignis, drunk prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiden_potato/pseuds/leiden_potato
Summary: Ignis set down the grocery bag with a heavy sigh, Noctis’s apartment was messy as always, but now there were two (2!) boys on the floor instead of the usual one.





	"I'm really drunk... help me"

Ignis set down the grocery bag with a heavy sigh, Noctis’s apartment was messy as always, but now there were two (2!) boys on the floor instead of the usual one.

“How did Prompto get involved?” He bent at the hip to brush blond hair off the boy’s forehead, pausing to cringe at the mystery stickiness on the right cheek. Prompto smacked his lips and hummed happily to whatever he was dreaming about. 

Noctis rolled to his side, curling around the legs of his friend-turned-housemaid, tracing random patterns over the soft snakeskin dress shoes. “He confessed to some girl and she said yes- to dating him- so we kinda uh… Celebrated.”

Ignis went down on one knee to push messy hair out of Noct’s face, his expression tight and schooled. “Prompto celebrated.” He said gently, running gloved thumbs over the prince’s damp lashes. “You grieved.”

Noctis brushed his kindness aside with a flick of the wrist and made to stand, grabbing fistfuls of dress pants on his way up. “I’m just… Really drunk. Please help me?”

“Of course…”


End file.
